Date Night
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: A bet between Ziva and Abby leads to Tony and Ziva going on a date. Unfortunately, the cold weather interferes and they both end up stuck in a diner without power for a night.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic here on Fanfiction. I'm not a fantastic writer, but I enjoy writing so that's all that should count. I have actually been signed up for quite a while and just now have gotten into writing my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated, just please be constructive. I would rather have a review that said both pros and cons than a flame.

Also, any text within *'s are like those grayscale stills at the beginning of each NCIS act in the episode that show a glimpse of the ending of that act. Like the episodes there will only be four acts.

Date Night

*Abby holding money out of Ziva's reach*

"So, Abby, they're remaking this really old movie and I was thinking that since I need someone to go with that you…?"

"Tron? Seen it already, Tony. Ask someone else."

Tony grumbled as the doors to the elevator shut and Abby went up with it. Tony then saw Palmer walking up the stairs and walked towards him.

"Hey, Palmer. Funny bumping into you, cause I wanted to see this remake movie tomorrow and I thought you could…?" Tony started before Palmer cut him off.

"Sorry, Tony. I'm going out with Breena tomorrow night," Palmer walked down the corridor leaving an upset Tony behind.

Tony turned to the stairs and began up them. He was on the second floor stairs when McGee popped out of the entrance.

"Hey there, McBuddy," Tony said to him.

"I'm not your buddy, Tony," McGee replied, heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping that maybe, since we're such good friends, we could go out to this movie tomorrow and" Tony said

McGee stopped and stared at Tony, "Good friends?"

"Yeah, you're like my bud." Tony said wit a fake smile that anyone could see through.

"Nope." McGee said, turning to head up the stairs and entering the door to the third floor.

"Come on, McGee," Tony said, trying not to sound desperate.

"I've got plans, Tony," He said as he gathered stuff into his bag to go home.

"Really? What kind of plans? Like, meeting plans or friend plans, or **plan** plans?" Tony said, blocking his exit from the bullpen.

"plan plans?" McGee asked, raising and eyebrow.

"You know, **plan** plans. The ones where you get a little something," Tony said.

"No, I am not having sex tomorrow, Tony," McGee said with a sigh as he stepped into the elevator and it shut. Gibbs walked towards the elevator, which Tony was standing near at this point.

"Boss, you wouldn't be interested in…" Tony said

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

"Didn't think so," Tony said as Gibbs entered.

Tony watched the door shut and felt alone as the office space was filled with only occasional clicks and rings. He turned around to head back to his desk and ran into Ziva who was leaning against the window.

"Why do you need someone to go with, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"The theatre has some discounts for groups of two or more," He stated.

"Surely you do not need to save money," Ziva said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I… uh… made an investment this week and I'm still a little tight," He said.

"Investment?" Ziva asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Yeah…" Tony said as he turned went back to his desk, tailed by Ziva and began packing his things in the backpack.

"What kind of investment?" She asked

Tony looked at her and nonchalantly leaned against the short orange divider.

"I see what you're trying to do, Ziva. Those Mossad mind tricks don't work on me," Tony said with a smile.

"I am not trying to do anything, Tony. I was merely making an offer," She said, doing a quick vertical scan of him, "I will go to the movie with you, **if** you take me to dinner first."

"Dinner, huh?" Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the building inspector is coming tomorrow to check all the apartments in my building from 5 to 8," She said, "And he can get a little touchy."

"Ah… okay. I guess, just uhm… I guess I'll pick you up," He said with a smile as he walked into the elevator. Ziva waited patiently for a couple of seconds before rounding the corner and talking giddily to Abby, "I think I deserve the 45 dollars now, Abby."

"No way, Zi," Abby said, holding the money, "The bet was that you had to get Tony to take you on a **full** date."

Ziva glared and reached for the money, but Abby snatched it away.

*Abby holding money out of Ziva's reach*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know that there is a lot of people willing to help me. Also, I should mention that I do not own NCIS or any of its respective characters. I also do not own the coke brand or any part of its franchise. I am not profiting from this.

*Tony pulling on the diner's door handle*

Tony rang the doorbell and waited for Ziva to come out. He saw Ziva step out and instantly felt underdressed. Ziva was in his and possibly her favorite dress. It was a slim blue one with a conservative cleavage line. The dress came down fairly far; she definitely didn't want him getting any ideas. He might as well be having them anyways.

Ziva put her fingers under his chin and gently shut his slightly gaping jaw.

"Hello, Tony." She said with a sly smile, leading the way to the stairs.

They left in her car, but Tony insisted he drives. The car ride was mostly talk of the case and the day, nothing else was said. They walked out into the winter cold and headed to the door of a small diner.

"Sure is chilly, Zeevah. No coat?" Tony asked with a smile, opening the door for her.

"I have lived in the northern part of Russia, Tony. I do not get cold," She said, brushing her hand across his chest as she went towards the door.

"Allow me," Tony said, grabbing the door handle and getting a I'm-not-a-child look from Ziva.

Tony struggled until he eventually got it open.

"Heavy, yes?" Ziva asked as she walked past Tony, who was trying hard not to let the door slam shut on both of them.

"Very, it's some kind of metal," He replied, letting it go once she was in.

"Italian." She stated, as she sat down at a booth.

"Yeah, my buddy Dante owns this place, we were both in the same fraternity," Tony said with a smile, "Hey, Dante!"

"Ah, Tony!" Dante said with a particularly thick Italian accent, "What can I do for you?"

"I'll have the chicken parmesan," Tony said with a big grin.

"And for the lady?" Dante asked looking up at Ziva. He was actually quite handsome, about Tony's age with a moustache and black trimmed hair.

"The special," She said, glancing at the menu.

"I can start on those right away, what about drinks?" Dante asked

"Diet coke," Tony said, handing the menu back to Dante.

"A glass of wine," Ziva replied, also handing him her menu.

"Prego, just a minute," He said to Ziva, then turned to whisper in Tony's ear.

"I have a date tonight, Tony. I'll be leaving at 7:00. I trust that you can lock up the place when you leave?" He asked

"Sure, Dante,"

Dante left and went into the kitchen.

"Where is the cook?" Ziva asked.

"Dante **is **the cook. He just lost his old waiter and hasn't replaced him yet," Tony replied, "But about this movie."

"I do not want any boilers," She said as she put a napkin in her lap.

"Boilers, what? Oh, spoilers," Tony said in his temporary confusion.

"Yes, no spoilers," She said, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Yeah, that English thing is hard. Maybe you need to take lessons." Tony laughed.

"My English is fine, it is your silly sayings that are not," Ziva said, also laughing.

"I never really thought about it until you got here," Tony said, thoughtfully.

"I do not believe you thought about very much," Ziva said, now content with her napkin's placement and looking up, "Until I got here."

"Yeah… well it was different then." Tony said with eyes full of memories.

"Did you like her, Tony?" Ziva asked, leaning closer.

"Her?" Tony asked quizzically.

"Agent Caitlin Todd, yes?" Ziva said in a lower voice.

"Here you go!" Dante said, squeezing their food and drinks onto the table, "I have to leave, so if you could pay now…"

"Oh, yeah." Tony said. Tony reached into his wallet and pulled out some dollar bills. He handed it to Dante and watched as Dante ran around to the cash register and placed the money in. Dante locked the register and shut off everything in the kitchen. He made one sweep of the place before leaving and telling Tony where the keys go.

"He is okay with this?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, we're buds." Tony said as he starting cutting his chicken, "Anyways, Kate. We were friends, but… not really, I mean she was pretty good looking, but no."

"So," Ziva started, leaning back in her chair, "If you did not like Agent Todd, did you feel any different about me?"

Tony set his knife down, surprised by the question. He looked up at her to see if she was joking, but was met by eyes of complete seriousness.

"Truthfully?" Tony inquired.

"Oh. Yes." Ziva said, with yet another sly smile.

"I think that you're…" Tony said, dropping off when a crash came from above and the power cut. Ziva was on her feet, she pushed Tony down and checked to see if anyone was around. There was nobody in the diner. Tony was scared out of his wits, but quickly regained his sense and looked outside.

"Telephone pole just fell on the roof, the snow, ice and wind must have been too much. We probably should leave before it gets bad." He said, staring out the window.

"Okay, Tony." Ziva said. Tony pushed on the door, but was met with complete resistance. The world outside was only visible for about 10 yards before the white of swirling snow obscured vision. He pulled and pulled with no luck.

"The door is frozen shut, Tony." Ziva said solemnly.

"Damn it. No, no, no… I really want to see this movie," Tony yells as he pulls at the doors in vain

*Tony pulling on the diner's door handle*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You know what's awesome? This story has just hit the 750 views mark. That feels pretty awesome. I also have 14 reviews. Thanks to the 14 out 750 who took the time to write something. I don't mind if you don't, it's just always nice to receive feedback. Anyways, here's chapter 3. I hope that you will continue to review and help me become a better writer.

*Tony and Ziva's foreheads and noses touching*

"I am still confused Tony," Ziva said shaking her head in the dim candle light, "If you have a bad foot, why do you not bend?"

"I think you mean, 'If you have a bad **hand**, why don't you **fold**'" Tony corrected.

"Yes, so why have you not folded, Tony?" She replied.

"Huh?" Tony said, now utterly confused.

"You have a bad hand, so you should fold. I thought that was part of the game, yes?" She said, furrowing her brow lightly

"Yeah, but my hand is perfectly fine." He said, putting on his three time champion poker face.

"Liar." Ziva stated

Tony looked down at his cards. He had a jack of spades, 2 of hearts, 7 of diamonds, Ace of diamonds, and 4 of clubs. Tony folded in frustration and looked up at the self-assured woman across the table.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, you just lied," She said, clearing the table of cards, "You have been tapping your foot for the entire game, but when you answered, you stopped."

Tony looked down at his motionless foot, "I knew this wouldn't be any fun."

"You have to answer the question now." Ziva said devilishly.

"Question?" Tony asked, even though he knew very well what she was referring to.

"I won, so you have to answer the question. That was the bet, yes?" She said.

Tony looked at the sly little smile curving her lips. He didn't want to answer the question, and she knew it. Heck, she knew everything. She knew how he was feeling, what he ate for breakfast, and when he lied. She was trained to be a spy, though.

"Yeah." Tony said. He got up and went over to the cooler, which wasn't working, but was still cool. He got out another Diet Coke and sat down at the only table with a candle lit.

"So?" Ziva asked. She tossed the box of cards over to Tony and leaned back in her chair. Tony caught the cards and put them in his pocket. He opened the can of soda and took as sip before meeting her eyes again.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked.

"I am just curious." Ziva said. She was still staring him down.

"I think you're a little more then 'just curious'." He said smugly.

"I would have let it go, if you had not reacted so strangely." She commented.

Tony looked back at her, meeting that fierce gaze. It was hard to meet her intense gaze for long without spilling some secret or shrinking away. Tony spilled.

"I'm not very good and explaining things." He said, breaking the gaze.

"I have noticed." She said, "You still have to tell me."

Tony laughed. He took another sip and tried to come up with a good lie, but he couldn't. Her eyes bore into his head, and he felt as if lying were worse then the truth.

"Use a movie, then." She said. Tony looked up, his true thoughts sparked.

In a swift movement, he pulled his hands up and grabbed hers, bringing her chair down on all four legs. He leaned in closer and spoke.

"Promise me you'll survive." He said, serious as ever, "That you won't give up, no matter what happens," Ziva was unsure of the moment, but was swept into as their faces grew closer.

"No matter how hopeless." He finished, bringing his forehead to touch hers and letting their noses touch. Their lips were but a breathe away.

*Tony and Ziva's foreheads and noses touching*

End Note: In case you were wondering, the movie Tony was quoting is Titanic. I don't own that either.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews and views. I will probably be adding more stories after this one, so thanks to those who put me on alert. A couple people were asking for like a smut chapter, but I don't want to ruin this story, so. If you guys think it would be a good idea, I'll create another story that will be like an alternate ending. Please tell me what you think. 

*Tony and Ziva snuggling under a fire blanket* 

Tony didn't move. He just let the moment go. Ziva was waiting for him to make the first move. She realized that he wasn't going to do anything and, as always with him, took the dominant role. She brought her hand up, taking his chin gently, and pulled him into the kiss.

The moment their lips met, there were sparks. Ziva certainly knew what to do, but didn't push him. Once the first few seconds of pleasure were gone, their thoughts kicked in. Tony spent his thoughts memorizing the feeling of Ziva. After only a few seconds, she had pushed Tony's chair against the wall and was on his lap, straddling him. Tony's first thoughts were that Ziva was assuming the role he usually had in the kiss. He wasn't complaining about it, though. Tony rested his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his face, holding fast. Pleasure rocketed through Tony's body. Ziva was an excellent kisser, he could get used to this. He was still kind of unsure of the moment, since they worked together. Just then, Ziva pushed her tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony groaned and broke the kiss, turning his head down so there was still contact. Tony kept his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at her lustful face. They were both breathing very deeply.

"Too much for you, Tony?" Ziva asked through breaths.

"Ziva, I don't want this to go too far and end up badly" Tony said, still gasping after such an intense moment.

"Where I was going, it would not have ended badly, Tony." She said, caressing his face lightly, his eyes still shut.

"You want the answer? You are just so... Tempting, so... Beautiful, strong, and... Sexual. I'm just so afraid that if I try you, I won't be able to help myself..." He trailed off when Ziva placed a finger on his lips.

"Open your eyes, Tony." She commanded. Tony was still under her trance so he looked up at her, with eyes that shawdowed his heart.

"You are still afraid to love, Tony. You have still not gotten over that girl." Ziva stated, he eyes still filled with desire, "Do you really want to pass on the chance to sleep with me, Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Ziva, I really, **really** like you."

Ziva kissed Tony once more and replied, "I know."

Tony cocked his head slightly, "You know? Of course you do, you're Ziva." Tony said.

"That is a good thing, yes?" Ziva asked, kissing him more.

"That is a... Very good thing." he said, almost laughing.

"Then why, are you pushing me away?" She asked, kissing him again, grabbing his collar.

"No, Ziva. I don't want to rush anything..." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked, pressing kisses on his

"Because, Ziva... I love you." He said.

Ziva smiled and got up off of him. She wiped off her dress and pulled his arm, revealing his watch.

"It is nearly 2300, we should get some sleep." She said.

"What was that, Ziva?" He said, still catching his breathe.

"That, Tony, was interrogation."

"Interrogation?" Tony asked with a dumb look.

"Yes." She replied, walking over and grabbing the bag that was below the fire extinguisher.

"You've done that before?"

"Oh yes, Tony. It is very effective." She said as she pulled out the long fire blanket and laid it on the floor. She walked up to him and took his hand, leading his to the blanket, "especially on men."

They sat down on the blanket and Ziva pulled it over, wrapping around them like a cocoon.

"Now, are you going to answer the question?" she said, closer to his face now.

"You mean, that wasn't the question?" he said stupidly.

"I wanted to know what that investment was."

"If I answer that question, will you answer one of mine?"

"Sounds fair."

"I bought a Premier Magnum PI lunchbox from one of my buddies. You know, for when I have little DiNozzos."

"And the question for me?" Ziva asked.

"Did you mean any of that?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, Tony." She said with a grin.

"Wait, have you ever done that with a woman?" Tony asked, wishing to retract his previous question. 

"You only got one question, Tony." She said, rolling over so they were spooning each other.

*Tony and Ziva snuggling under a fire blanket* 


End file.
